Lion Guard Genesis
by tokuwriter
Summary: Even when life began, it could be extinguished. It's been a year since Scar has been summoned, and the Guard finally plan to strike him once and for all. But when an unnatural eruption occurs in the outlands, an ancient and demonic evil rises to destroy everything in it's path. The guard is overpowered and they retreat. But as all hope was lost, a light began to shine in the dark.


Lion Guard Genesis-Teaser

The day was bright and young, that's all she cared about.  
That day was sunny and hot, yet the canyons surrounding the young hyena cub provided a dark and cool shade. The cub was quite magnificent with her violet yet short and clean mane, she had a brilliant coat filled with spots of varying sizes, and eyes that shined an even sharper and brilliant purple. Even with all these features, it was the young cub's name that completed her image, Jasiri.

Jasiri was by herself, something that has never happened to her before. She would either be by her mother's side, or her Sister's, but never alone as she was too young.

"Hey!" Jasiri shouted, only to be met by her own voice resonating off the narrow and jagged canyon walls.

This caused the small hyena to giggle with excitement and wonder, not for the echoes, but for the sheer size of the canyon and the freedom it provided her. She began to trek down a steep but almost shallow cliff, Jasiri was small but nimble seeing as she grew up in these steep cliffs as long as she could remember. Her tiny paws landed firmly, but almost softly as she began to explore. Everything seemed new to her, every rock and cave was an adventure waiting to be unraveled and discovered, but as she trotted playfully, something caught her eye.

"No way..." Jasiri was shocked, but then smiled gleefully.

It was bush full of berries, with a good sized pond around it. This was extremely rare in a canyon, especially in the outlands.

"This is amazing! I can't believe Mom didn't want me to see this! I've gotta show this to Madoa when I get back, she's gonna love this!" Jasiri was ecstatic, and she proved it as the echoes returned the same exclamation.

She didn't waste any time as the young cub drank the fresh water with no worries, but suddenly a large Hercules Beetle emerged from the water. This caused Jasiri to jump back a bit, but then she seemed to be interested in the insect.

"Heh, you scared me a bit, little fella."

The beetle tilted it's head in response,

"well, I guess you are kinda cute, heheh." Jasiri began to giggle and started to play with the rather big bug.

But as the fun started, it ended abruptly with the beetle shifting it's head up unnaturally fast towards the northern sky.

"U..Uh Little fella? Y..You ok?" The bug began to perplex and slightly scare Jasiri, but as soon as she stopped talking the bug flew away quickly, as if it saw something coming.

Jasiri decided to lay low and stay completely quiet like her mother taught her, and most importantly to listen. At first, she heard nothing but an ominous and eerie silence, then faintly she heard a hum, an almost silent sound like a vibration. Slowly and slowly it began to become more audible.

The young hyena began to look around slowly for the source of this strange humming, until she realized it was above her. She got up quickly and looked in the skies hastily to see if there were any hawks or vultures, but the only thing in the sky were a few clouds. She was confused beyond comprehension, was it one of the hyena boys pulling some sick joke on her? Was it one of Zira's Lions, or maybe one of the prideland lions? All these questions raced through her mind, until she noticed something. A portion of the sky began to twist and warp, as if it were made out of water.

"H..Huh?" Jasiri was speechless as she watched the spectacular and otherworldly phenomenon.

Lightning and electricity began to flow through this watery gate and pulsed with light, until suddenly a burst of blue fire and sparks exploded out of the hole in the sky. Jasiri laid down as fast as she could, and what seemed like only a fraction of a second, another explosion resonated, but from behind her.

Jasiri turned around and looked up to where the sound originated, her eyes widened as she saw a crater in the face of the canyon, and a pretty big one at that. Inside this crater was dirt and dust leaking out of the opening with a few rocks and pebbles falling out of it's gaping features, at least that s what the young cub could see, but after a couple seconds of focusing on the huge hole, she could make out a strange blue glow radiating inside this crater as if it were fire.

As the dust settled, she realized that this strange glow, were eyes. These eyes pulsated a bright blue, and with each pulse, it revealed a silhouette of this creature's face. It wasn't fur, it looked slick and almost metallic. For ten long seconds, Jasiri and this creature stared at each other with bewilderment and a slight sense of fear. This moment was interrupted when another explosion rang out from the heavens.

This caused the metallic creature to shift it's head slightly up, Jasiri stared up into the blazing sky as well. At first, it was just the sky and it's clouds, but out of one of the distant clouds came a single black spec. This dot began to grow strangely, until both the metallic creature and Jasiri realized that this strange dot, was approaching dangerously fast. At that moment, the creature went into a pouncing position and with one quick leap, it disappeared with an explosion inside the crater. Causing boulders to plummet down to the canyon floor, just far enough from Jasiri.

The sky seemed to explode, sonic booms resonating here and there with what seemed to be figures hitting each other with the speed of bullets. The young cub tried to keep track of all the movement, but fell on her tail dizzy. This battle of streaks ended with one loud crack, sending a creature into the rocky floor in front of the young hyena. Dust exploded around Jasiri with enough force to push her back an inch! She was dazed and the haze that surrounded her did not help with the poor cub's confusion, causing her to lay down and cover her head in fear. After a few seconds, she noticed a familiar blue glow towering over her. Jasiri stared up at the glowing eyes with tears coming down her own.

"P..Please...D..Don't hurt me..." Jasiri began to sob these words, knowing that it was her fault for leaving her mother and sister for some stupid adventure.

She closed her eyes in fear and hopelessness, but then, a warm and slightly distorted voice emerged from above her. "Don't cry, I won't let him even touch you..."

the hissing sound of steam shot out the metal creature's back, causing the haze to twist outwards and disappear. This cleared Jasiri's view and caused her eyes to widen once more, but not in fear, but in wonder. Before her appeared an armored lion, colored gold with red outlines around it's metallic shielding. The knightly lion's mane could be seen flowing out of the helmet in a bright and dazzling red. The helmet itself represented the lion well with his facial features, though strangely in the middle of the helmet was a transparent red dome that revealed some sort of cap underneath.

"W..Woah..." Jasiri said under her breath like she were in a trance by the lion.

"BASTARD!" A robotic and angry howl could be heard in the distance.

The Lion looked towards the noise, only to see a figure standing on top of the canyon. It almost looked like a dog, or a hyena. This figure jumped high above into the air as if it were a bird of supersonic speeds. Then, another explosion of dust covered both the Lion and Jasiri, but instead of a blue glow radiating through the thick fog, it was a fiery red that pierced through it! A slow and terrifying growl could be heard, a growl of hatred and anger.

"We aren't finished yet..." the demonic creature said in a low and almost whispering voice.

Suddenly, this creature from hell let out a hiss, similar to the Lion's, but it sounded more deep and eerie, and instead of letting out steam, it excreted a dark and thick smog out of it's spine. This caused the dust to merge with the smog and travel up into the sky, darkening it slightly.

Jasiri could get a clear view of the other creature, and her mouth slightly jutted open in shock

"N..No way..."she muttered in fear.

It was an armored Hyena, colored a dull yet ominous purple and gray. The armor was different than the Lion's, being more pointed with almost razor sharp edges smoothing along each point. The Hyena's helmet did represent the features well while giving it a more vicious and demonic appearance, but also showing that this was a male. Strangely, the only other similarity with the lion would be the top of the hyena's helmet, instead of a clear dome, it had an almost fin-like Mohawk traveling from it's muzzle to what would be the back of it's ears, this fin was a clean jet black.

The hyena took a step closer but stopped, noticing a little cub behind his enemy. After a few seconds, the hyena began to laugh in realization.

"What a lucky coincidence. A young and defenseless Jasiri." The hyena growled the cub's name, as if he had a deep rooted indignation for it.

Jasiri's eyes widened with surprise and confusion, wondering how this thing would know her name, and fear for what it would do to her if it got it's jaws wrapped around her. The Lion wasted no time in moving between Jasiri and the armored Hyena, both staring at each other as if time stopped only for the two, waiting for one to make a single movement.

"Jasiri, run quickly and hide. Don't come out until the explosions stop..." The lion spoke in his warm voice, but sounded stern and stoic.

Jasiri also wasted no time as she began to gallop towards a pile of boulders 10 feet away from the two opposing knights, she didn't even question how both these armored warriors knew her name. All she knew, was to hide and wait.

( NEXT LEVEL - YU-KI )

It almost felt like a lifetime, as the two armored predators stared at each other. The only sounds were the wind and dust that accompanied it, other than that, it was pure and utter silence. With one tiny movement, the Hyena shifted his paw in the dirt, ending the silence when both armor clad animals shot at each other at the speed of sound itself. Each hit and bounce resulted in a sonic boom which moved the earth rapidly, each streak crashed into each other with sparks and fire. This speed was interrupted when the Hyena flipped his body Backwards, sending the Lion flying up into the now darkened sky. For a few seconds, he was dazed, but caught hold of himself with two thrusters in his abdomen.

"Gatling..."The lion said sternly and simply, which caused an almost angelic voice to reply.

"Granted..." This voice sounded female and strangely organic, as if it lived inside the armor.

Another hissing sound came out of the Lion's back, yet instead of causing wind, it shifted two panels near the Lion's shoulders. Out of these panels came two gatling guns which spun slowly as the revealed themselves. The now hovering knight looked down upon the canyon, and his enemy. The Hyena shifted his sights upwards as well, planning his next move.

"Talon..." The Hyena muttered in an almost similar manner to the lion.

"Granted..." Whispered by a more demonic and old voice.

Black smog once again shot out of the Hyena. This time out of his arms, causing an almost molten like substance to leak out and travel down the Hyena's legs then into the suit's paws where it absorbed into. A few seconds later, the claws of the Hyena began to course with red electricity, only to then be covered by red plasma. Creating claws out of heat and hellish light.

The lion began to spin the gatling guns faster, and The Hyena dug his molten claws into the ground causing the earth beneath him to melt with the slightest touch, both made their plans clear and only saw one outcome. The Hyena began to climb up the canyon wall quickly, sticking onto the face easily with his hellish claws, he then launched himself into the sky with both the help of his talon's and back thrusters.

The lion saw this, and shot downwards quickly towards his foe while spinning his gatling guns now at full speed. Once the two met each other in a split second, the lion strafed right and shot his gatling guns upwards towards the Hyena, each shot resonating in a blue flash and a bolt of light.

"Damn!" The Hyena shouted as he narrowly missed each passing bolt.

He landed harshly onto the ground above the canyon, but his heated claws burned into the ground and stopped himself from tumbling out of control. The lion landed softly and stood ready for confrontation.

"You've always got in my way lion cub, but soon I'll be taking a nice bite out of that jugular!" The Hyena howled with hatred, wanting nothing more than to rip apart this Lion.

"...I've always been waiting when you would actually pull it off, bastard." The Lion said in a harsh and cold fashion.

The Hyena howled again and sprinted towards the lion, who stood in his same stance, unmoving. Right when the Hyena came so close to the lion that they could see both their reflections in each others eye, the lion jumped over the Hyena, just enough to place his hind legs, on the hellish knight's back. With one swift and hard kick, the Hyena flew back into the canyon where he landed on his ribs.

"Gah! S..Son of a- AH!" The Hyena revolted in pain, as he could feel his own ribs cracking and snapping.

The Lion jumped down and stood over the vulnerable Hyena and breathed heavily with exhaustion,

"Are we done?" His voice showed signs of weakening.

Jasiri could see the both of them from the boulder, but thinking it was safe, she started to crawl out. As she did so, a pebble fell, causing the on edge lion to look over at the sound quickly. At this moment, the Hyena jumped up with almost the remainder of his strength and slashed the lion in his helmet, causing a chunk to break off.

The Lion stumbled a bit in pain, looking around dazed, until he looked directly at Jasiri. The optic of the mask was sliced open, revealing the Lion's eye. It was light brown and had the same characteristics of any other lion. For five long enduring seconds, the Lion and Jasiri were entranced by eachother's eyes. This link was broken when the armored Hyena with his final bit of strength, launched at the Lion and both flew into the canyon wall, but instead of creating another hole, they both disappeared into a similar portal as how they entered.

Jasiri on the other hand, was still standing there, still seeing the Lion's eye. It was only the sound of falling rubble that brought her back to reality. She looked around, seeing all the rubble and destruction that lay in front of her.

"I..I gotta go find Mom..." Jasiri said under her breath, before sprinting off the way she came.

As she ran, a single pebble, fell from the gaping hole in the canyon's face. It fell through the air normally but was stopped by an invisible force. It landed among an almost perfect circle of debris around an untouched bush of berries and a good sized pond. Slowly, the sun began to shine through the once dark sky, with it came a red glow, shining underwater in the pond, it's color was dazzling and bright, just like the Lion's Mane.

(Hello everyone, Thank you for reading my teaser for my Lion Guard Fanfic. I wanted to take the time to explain somethings that this series will include. let's get the elephant out of the room, you're probably wondering what the hell were those Parenthesis in the middle, and why does music come up when I search it? To answer you're question, this series will have moments where you will be able copy a title that you can use to listen to music, This is mostly for fight scenes, but also to emulate a show like Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Ect. This means that there will be an opening and ending theme to this series every episode. So think of these Title cards as the Insert music for either an Anime or tokusatsu, or as the "musical numbers" for Lion Guard. Also for every episode, all of the music will be credited to their artists and copyright owners. Now, I will post more of these types of notes at the end of certain episodes to do announcements and updates, but also to acknowledge criticism aswell. This is my second time making a series, the first time I just wasn't interested anymore on what I was working on. But probably the important thing and only thing I ask of you readers is if you could send me as much criticism as possible, this would be highly appreciated as it will help me improve while also telling me what you fine people would like to see for certain episodes. other than that, there's episode 1/ the pilot of the series, which I'm currently working on the notes and storyboards. As for the scheduling, I would say that each episode might come either Bi-weekly at the earliest or monthly at the latest. I know this sounds worrying, but don't worry. Most of these episodes will be pretty lengthy. That's pretty much it for now, thank you guys for reading my teaser, and I hope you stick around for more!)

(Music: NEXT LEVEL. Artist: YU-KI. Copyright owners: TOEI co.)


End file.
